500 Years Couldn't Keep Them Apart
by Screw Prince Charming
Summary: The final battle with Naraku is over. Kagome and InuYasha have finally confessed their love, but what happens when the well becomes sealed? Well, there are some couples that even time itself can't separate.


Disclaimer: It doesn't matter that I can draw the characters perfectly, I still don't own InuYasha

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter that I can draw the characters perfectly, I still don't own InuYasha.**

**500 years can't keep them apart**

Kagome looked across the battlefield at the pile of guts that had previously been Naraku. Her comrades lay bruised and broken all around her, but at least they were alive. InuYasha collapsed out of sheer exhaustion a few feet away from her, but there was no way that she could help him, or any of them, without medical supplies from her time (her belongings had been destroyed during the battle).

She proceeded to make a fire to keep all of them warm as it was already twilight. As she brought each of her unconscious companions to the campsite, InuYasha opened his eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"InuYasha-? Oh, thank god you're all right." Kagome sighed, relieved.

"How is everyone?"

"They're injured…and unconscious, but I think they'll be okay."

"Did we do it? Did we kill Naraku?" InuYasha inquired, suddenly alert.

"Yes, he's finally dead. We can all rest easy now."

"What about the others, I mean Kagura and Kanna…"

"I killed Kanna with my same arrow that destroyed Naraku and Kagura…well, she's still alive, but I don't think we'll have any more trouble from her. She ran off as soon as the battle was finished, after spitting on Naraku's remains, I might add." Kagome added, laughing.

"Are you going to be leaving now? The jewel _is _complete again and Naraku _is_ dead…" InuYasha asked, saddened.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm only going to go back for medical supplies, but then I'm coming right back. I mean… we still have to find Kohaku and I'm _not_ going to miss Sango's and Miroku's wedding."

"Are those your only reasons for staying?" He said, slipping deeper into his depression.

Kagome paused "I guess so. I…" She seemed unable to continue.

"Can I give you one more reason?" InuYasha asked meaningfully.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused.

"This" InuYasha said before he kissed her. Their lips moved in harmony for an immeasurable moment as he brought a clawed hand to Kagome's face, keeping her close to him. They only broke apart when they heard Miroku groan in pain in his sleep. They both watched their poor friend for a moment before Kagome stood.

"I have to go retrieve some medicine from my time. I'm sure Miroku will be fine, but I still want to get some painkillers for him and Sango."

"What about Shippo?" InuYasha asked.

"He just fainted, he's perfectly all right. Kirara has been watching him." She paused, "If I leave for the well now, I can be there and back in about an hour. Can you watch over everyone until then?"

"Of course I can. Just hurry back, okay." Kagome kissed him briefly on the lips before she headed back towards the well.

Kagome was in and out of her house in less than fifteen minutes. She'd raided her family's medicine cabinet and bolted back to well house.

She jumped into the well.

Nothing happened.

Kagome shook with fear and did a little hop to try to trigger the effects of the well. Nothing happened. She jumped up and down where she stood. Nothing happened. She fell to her knees with tears in her eyes and pounded on the floor of the well.

"No", she choked, "No."

Two months later Kagome was walking down the streets of Tokyo, still in a deep depression over not being able see InuYasha again. A happy couple in their thirties gabbed as they walked towards her. She glared at them briefly before staring at her feet again. In her deep pit of despair, Kagome didn't pay attention and she bumped into the man, winding up on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, miss!" the man exclaimed, "Are all right?" He asked and offered his hand to help Kagome up.

"It's o-" she stopped short because only then did she realize that the man had white hair and a very recognizable face.

"Shesshomaru?" She asked.

Shesshomaru looked stunned for a moment, but soon recognition fell across his face. Kagome then looked at the woman.

"Kagura?! What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked, excited.

"We live just up the street from here. Kagura came to me after your final battle with Naraku and we've been together ever since." Shesshomaru said, looking lovingly at his wife.

"We've even learned to get along with you humans and with the modern wonders of makeup, Shesshomaru and I can live peacefully, out of the public notice." Kagura added.

"So Naraku really died? He never came back?"

"Never." Kagura said with a smile.

"What about my friends? Was everyone okay? How did they react when I didn't come back? Was Shippo well taken care of when I was gone?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Everyone was fine," Kagura assured her, "just a little beat up. Sango and Miroku were married that summer and had about fifteen children. They took care of Shippo and Kirara _and Kohaku_ for the rest of their very long lives and were very happy. They never forgot about you though, none of your friends did. You were always close to their hearts."

"…How did InuYasha react?" Kagome asked slowly. Kagura threw a glance at Shesshomaru and he decided to respond.

"I came across InuYasha about a month after your disappearance. He was sitting in the well at about mid-morning. I asked him what the hell he was doing as we both _knew_ that the well had been sealed. He told me that every day you would jump into the well to try to get through and for just those few moments, he could feel you there with him. He never got over you, you know. And a few days after that he had made his decision…" He paused.

"Decision to what?!" Kagome demanded.

"To wait," Kagura interjected, "to wait. InuYasha decided to stay in (what is now) Tokyo and wait for you. He didn't want to be without you and he said that 'a stupid thing like time couldn't keep you apart.' It was all very romantic. I believe he now owns an apartment with Shippo, not too far from here." She trailed off.

"What?! He's _here_?! Take me to him!" Kagome shrieked.

"Calm down." Shesshomaru ordered. "He wouldn't be there now anyway. InuYasha works at a Karate studio approximately three blocks away. Kagura and I would be more than happy to walk you there." And so they did. Kagome was half running all the while, but Shesshomaru and Kagura kept up with her easily. When they reached the karate studio, the couple left as Kagome all but pressed her face against the glass window.

He was there. His hair was still long and white and he wore a bandana to cover his dog ears. His clothing was different, though. He apparently was still working as he wore the typical white get-up associated with karate. As she watched him, she could see that he was talking to a young boy (about 5 years old) who was crying. He apparently had hurt his hand and InuYasha was trying to calm him down. When the boy stopped crying, InuYasha sent him off to the back of the room and watched after him, his back now to Kagome.

She opened the door and entered silently. When she did, the slight breeze blew in her scent. As the smell reached InuYasha's nose, he inhaled deeply and then sighed. Kagome smiled as she recalled the night that he had actually told her that he enjoyed her scent. It had also been the first night that Kagome had seen him as a human. Her smiled then faded though as she also recalled that it had been the first time that she had seen him so close to death. Kagome didn't know if she could do this. Would he still want her after 500 years? She didn't know, but she wasn't leaving here without at least talking to him.

"InuYasha?" she said timidly.

He spun around at the sound of her sweet voice. His face went from surprised, to relief, to elation.

"Kagome, is it really you? How did you find me?" he asked.

"Shesshomaru and Kagura showed me where to find you." She paused. "I can't believe you're really here. I mean, I thought…" she paused only for a moment, but that was enough for InuYasha. He ran up to her and kissed her hard. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist so she had no way to escape, not that she wanted to. The sweetness of reunion filled the air and the two became lost in the moment that seemed to make up for all the time that they had lost.

A giggle came from behind them. Kagome and InuYasha broke apart to see that a small crowd of boys and girls had gathered to watch their…display of emotion. Kagome blushed, embarrassed, and InuYasha stared at the children until they scurried out the door. One red-headed boy of about fourteen stayed leaning against the wall and looked at them skeptically.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Kagome." He said.

"Shippo?" Kagome said, stunned.

"Yep, that's me." Shippo replied. He looked like he wanted to give her a hug, but InuYasha's hold on her waist hadn't loosened. "I'll be at the apartment if you need anything." He told InuYasha, and then he turned his gaze to the woman trapped in InuYasha's arms, "Later, Kagome." He said just before he left the building.

"Now," InuYasha said, "Where were we?"

"Right about…here." Kagome replied before she kissed him once more.

And that kiss was a kiss worth waiting for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Did you like it? Is there anything that I should change about this story or even my writing in general? The reason I have this page is for me to become a better writer, but I can't do that if you don't review. Please help me out by telling me what you thought.

Screw Prince Charming


End file.
